Ren x Aoba
by Yuna the Yaoi shipper
Summary: Another Roleplay


**ren:** ***ren waits at home for aoba to come home from work, too nervous to go find him for fear of pouncing him in public. he sat in front of the door, waiting a little too eagerly for his lover*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **aoba soon came home a little tired, and annoyed, he opened the door and seen red at my feet "hey ren" i would take and pick him up cuddling him** **  
**

 **ren:** ***smiles and licks your cheek, tail wagging* welcome home, aoba. *nuzzles your neck* you seem distressed, is something the matter?** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"it was those kids making alot of noises in the shop to day" he said and nuzzled back "come on lets go to my room, and your more excited then normal anything good happened?"** **  
**

 **ren:** ***nods, nuzzling your head* i missed you, and i was wondering if you would interact with my online avatar for a bit.** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"ok sure..." he smiled and looked at you automatically entering a virtual world, he looked at you and smiled** **  
**

 **ren:** ***bites his lip, shifting from foot to foot* ...aoba. i have a request...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"shoot, whats on your mind?"** **  
**

 **ren:** ***swallows* ...i need you. *scratches his neck*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"you will all ways have me ren, no matter what" he was obviously clueless on what you were talking about, as he hugged you** **  
**

 **ren:** ***he took a deep breath and held him tightly* ...aoba, i need you sexually. *clears his throat* ...i'm in heat.** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he looked up at you, his face red as a rose blushing "o-oh..." he then leaned up rapping his arms around you, and kissed you lips "i did say i was always here for you, so you can do what you want...w-with me" he blushed knowing his feelings for his friend already wanting to be more then friends since they 1st met, hiding them so they were un-readable** **  
**

 **ren:** ***swallows and nods, holding his hips* roger. but are you sure you're okay with this?** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"of course silly i a-actually loved y-you the whole...time" he blushed looking away, and realized he was acting like a stupid school girl** **  
**

 **ren:** ***blinks...smiles and hugs him tight* aoba, i love you too.** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he gave a slight glare and smile on his blushing face, then quickly attacked his lips kissing him** **  
**

 **ren:** ***sighs happily, kissing back and hugging his waist* n-nnh, aoba... *is already hard, panting softly from eagerness*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he smirked, pulling off his loves shirt, then slidding down, undoing his belt and pants, smirking at the sight before him, he soon pulled his boxers and pants off him quickly, he then slowly stroked his penis looking and ren "oh my its big but i bet i can get it in all the way" he teased with his voice, licking the tip as he massaged his balls, playing with them, he then slowly took in some ren into his mouth lightly sucking, and gently bobbed his head** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **(sorry when i take control sometime i attend to get a little detailed)** ****

 **ren:** ***shivers and groans* a-ah, aoba... *grips an object behind himself to keep his balance, panting and trying not to buck into his warm mouth*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he giggled at your reaction causing a hum to your penis, he then got faster randomly, taking in all of your, allowing to hit against the back of his throat, he then hummed more giving a more pleasure able feel** **  
**

 **ren:** **a-aoba! *he panted, tilting his head back as his eyes drooped close* nnh, please, just like that...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he hummed louder making him vibrator more, as he bobbed his head faster** **  
**

 **ren:** ***groans and reaches down to rub his head, shivering* aoba, ah...! please, i want to make you feel good...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he stopped and looked at you "but...i was wanting to make feel really good..."** **  
**

 **ren:** ***swallows...chuckles and nods* okay, thank you... but afterwards, i want to make you feel good too...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he nods and continued on his penis, enjoying every part of him, as he went faster and faster, with his humming picking up along with the speed** **  
**

 **ren:** **a-ah, i'm not going to last much longer... *swallows, legs trembling* aoba, i'm going to cum...** **  
** **aoba ~san:** **he kept getting faster and faster, wanting him to cum in his mouth** **  
**

 **ren:** **mmh, aoba! *gasps and cums, shaking from the intensity of it* a-ah... *pants and squeezes his eyes shut* a-aoba...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he slowly pulled back drinking what he could before it spilled out of his mouth "you tasted really good ren..." he gave a smirk trying to pull you down to the ground** **  
**

 **ren:** ***smiles weakly, kneeling and sitting on the ground* nnh, thank you...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **all he did was smile, rapping his arms around your neck kissing you tring to pull you where your on top of me "ren..."** **  
**

 **ren:** ***smiles and hovers over you* aoba, i love you... *kisses your forehead and tugs at your clothes* may i...?** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"dont ask...just do it..." he gave a smile looking at you** **  
**

 **ren:** ***swallows and nods, undressing him* ...i-i really want to be inside you, but i should prepare you, right...?** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he nods looking at you "if you dont it would hurt"** **  
**

 **ren:** ***nods, looking around* ah, i don't have proper lubricant... *purses his lips, then makes a bottle appear by thinking about it* here... *takes it and coats his fingers*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he smiles, blushing deeply, looking away, moving his legs out of the way letting you to acess my butt "b-be gentle" he said nervously** **  
**

 **ren:** ***nods and smiles* of course. *gently pushes in a finger, going slow*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he twitched a little but smiled** **  
**

 **ren:** ***kisses his neck, sliding it in all the way* is this okay?** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he gasped a little "yes, and you can put in another"** **  
**

 **ren:** ***nods, carefully pushing in a second*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he tensed up a lil, but soon wigged wanting more** **  
**

 **ren:** ***kisses his neck, carefully fitting in one more*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **his eyes got wide, greeting his teeth, taking sharp breaths "d-dont move, it it...it...h-hurts" slight tears ran down his face trying to endure the pain** **  
**

 **ren:** **ah, aoba! *quickly pulls out the third* aoba, i'm so sorry...! *pulls out the rest gently, kissing his face and wiping his eyes with**

 **his clean hand*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he took deep breaths and looked at you "y-you have to put them back in because if you dont theres no way i would be able to tolerate you being inside me, p-please put them back in" he cupped his face give a peck on your lips** **  
**

 **ren:** ***bites his lip* ...okay, but please stop me if it hurts. *gently slides them back into place*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"s-stop, d-dont move" his body tensing back up** **  
**

 **ren:** ***freezes, scared that he's hurting aoba and he literally has a look of fear in his eyes*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"i-its ok ren...i-im ok..." he wiggled some feeling pleasure...** **  
**

 **ren:** ***swallows and nods, staying still and watching him carefully*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"r-ren, you can move n-now"** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he rapped his arms around your neck "i love you "** **  
**

 **ren:** ***smiles sadly and nods* i love you too... *kisses his forehead and moves them gently*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"w-why do you look so sad ren?"** **  
**

 **ren:** **...i made you cry... *hangs his head, if he had dog ears they'd be drooping*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"he giggled, you didnt make me cry, my eyes were just watering from the pain, and i dont cry that easly, silly ren" he leaned up and kissed your cheek** **  
**

 **ren:** ***sighs in relief, nuzzling your neck* okay... sorry. *smiles sheepishly, moving the fingers carefully*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he moaned at the feeling, wanting more "faster..."** **  
**

 **ren:** ***nods, kissing his neck and biting as he thrusted the fingers faster and deeper*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **his back arched, moaning a little louder "i want you inside me...ren...please..."** **  
**

 **ren:** ***swallows and nods, pulling out his fingers and coating himself in lube* okay, but please tell me if it's too much...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **nods, looking at you, he took the hand you had in side me and began to lick them, smirking, sticking them in my mouth sucking on those three fingers** **  
**

 **ren:** ***shivers and kisses your forehead, pushing in the tip gently*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he nodded wanting for you to continue in slowly** **  
**

 **ren:** ***kisses your nose, slowly pushing in*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes enduring the pain once more** **  
**

 **ren:** ***kisses his eyelids, moving slowly and carefully*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **his body quickly got adjust to his penis and began moaning "guak...jkhnk...r-ren...this feels really good"** **  
**

 **ren:** ***pants and nods, nuzzling his neck* mhm, for me too...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he turned his head trowed you nuzzling you back "your mine ren...for ever and always" he moaned out loadly "g-go faster p-please"** **  
**

 **ren:** ***smiles and nods* yes, aoba, and i'll always be yours... *lifts his hips and starts bucking into him faster*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **his back arched, arms flew right beside head, his head tossed and turned, bucking my hips with his, his moans just kept getting louder and louder, into pleasure able screams "r-ren...yes...oh my god..."** **  
**

 **ren:** ***pants and kisses him harder, digging his nails into his hips as he yanks him closer to drive himself in deeper and faster* a-aoba, ah!** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"d-d-dont stop..." he threw his head back keeping his body arched, mouth opening widely, with drool coming down his face** **  
**

 **ren:** ***swallows and nods, biting his shoulder and leaving love marks as he grinds into him desperately* aoba, cum for me... *he panted and reached down to tug at the other's cock*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **his head was still threw back as his moans got really loud, sticking his fingers into his mouth, no sooner he cumed "REN!" screaming his name** **  
**

 **ren:** **a-ahh! *gasps and shudders, bucking into him desperately* A-AOBA! *he moaned loudly, gripping his hips as he came hard inside of him*** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **his body became limb, breathing hard, looking at you, he reached up, wanting to be in your arms "ren..."** **  
**

 **ren:** ***pants and smiles tiredly, wrapping his arms around him gently* aoba... i love you so much...** **  
** **aoba ~san:** **"i love you...even more..."** **  
**

 **ren:** **mmh, i may have to disagree. *chuckles and kisses his forehead* i guess we're tied...** **  
** **aoba ~san:** **he giggled smiling "i guess so..."** **  
**

 **ren:** ***yawns and nuzzles his neck, humming contently* aoba...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **"hmmm?" he said moving even closer to you** **  
**

 **ren:** ***smiles and kisses you* i love you.** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **" i love you to, if we return to the real world i can cuddle you" he smiled looking at you** **  
**

 **ren:** ***nods* mmh, if you want to go back, we can. *yawns* i could use a charge...** **  
**

 **aoba ~san:** **he nods, no sooner they wore back in the real world, he stood up sluggish getting your charger set up, and closer to my bed, he then would pick you up, hooking his love to his charger, and laid down cuddling you as i fall a sleep** **  
**

 **ren:** ***licks your cheek and curls up with you, falling asleep quickly***


End file.
